Halloween
by ZombieLOLcat55
Summary: It's the Brightman Halloween PARTY! Costumes, candy, love bites, and friendship. Klaine, Dwighthan, and slight van Brightman. HappyHaloween


"Why am I not surprised?"Kurt laughed as he noticed the big banner. 'Brightman Halloween PARTY!' Blaine read with a smile.

"Best party Windsor has."He stated. The twins nodded happily.

"It's so much fun Alice!"

"Yes! And there's a maze and gross food, and-"

"and best of all a costume contest!"They informed, running off. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"So any costume ideas? Maybe we could plan one of those couple costumes."He smirked. Kurt scrunched his nose.

"Sorry babe, too cheesy. Also, I have a tradition of making my costumes."Kurt grinned. Blaine's eyebrows raised in interest.

"Cool. Well I have to go see if my brother's broken anything yet. See you later."Blaine stated, kissing his boyfriend before walking off. Kurt smirked, pulling out his phone and dialing a familiar number.

"Hey Tina! I need your help."

….

"There! Perfect."Kurt concluded as he wrapped the last of the bandages onto Reed.

"Thanks Kurt!"He grinned, marveling at his mummified state. Kurt laughed.

"You're welcome. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get ready. I'll see you down there."He informed, walking into the bathroom. Reed left the room and headed down to the party, already in full swing. It was complete madness. Skeletons, blood, and every other Halloween decoration known to man littered the house. He eventually found the boys.

"Hey!"Reed shouted over the music. They grinned and waved.

"Great costume! Very fitting."Wes, a zombie, smirked. Reed laughed as David, wearing a shirt saying 'LIFE' on it, handed him a lemon. The twins ran up dressed as clowns, a pouty Dwight following.

"How'd you get him into that!?" David laughed, poking at Dwight's dinosaur costume.

"I lost a bet."Dwight scowled.

"Rabbit! Why oh why are you Harry Potter again?"Evan sighed. Blaine shrugged.

"Because I'm totally awesome!"He replied, making everyone roll their eyes. "Shane couldn't make it. Broke his arm snowboarding." He sighed.

"But there's no snow!"David laughed.

"So where's Alice?"Ethan asked. All eyes turned to Reed.

"He's getting ready. He should be here any-" Reed stopped, staring at the stairs. They turned and dropped their jaws, along with most of the other guests. Kurt smirked as he descended the staircase. He wore fingerless gloves, a leather jacket, a sleeveless T-shirt, paint-on skinny jeans, and leather boots. All black. He put on Blaine's pink sunglasses and flashed a fangy smile, mixing into the crowd. Dwight clung to Ethan.

"I'm so gonna kill you for taking my protections and putting me in this stupid costume!"He grumbled.

"Hey there!"Kurt grinned, handing Blaine his sunglasses.

"Nice costume Alice!"

"I love your teeth." the twins marveled.

"Thanks! Knowing Tina really comes in handy."Kurt stated. Reed grinned.

"You are one fabulous vampire!"He stated.

"Well everyone looks fabulous! Blaine, are you really Harry Potter again?"Kurt smirked. Blaine pouted.

"Jellylegs Jinx!"He shouted.

"Unjellify."Kurt replied sweetly. Kurt turned to Dwight and had to stop himself from laughing.

"Dwight, can I talk to you for a moment?"He asked. The hunter stared at him, wondering if it's safe. Kurt rolled his eyes, reciting a protection spell in Latin. Dwight grinned walking off with Kurt.

"What's up?"He asked.

"Well Dino…"Dwight swatted at him. "Sorry! I just wanted to say Ethan shouldn't have stripped you of your precautions and give you this."Kurt stated, opening his hand to show a small cross. "I know it's not much, but-"

"It's perfect."Dwight exclaimed, carefully taking it. "Thank you. Oh, and awesome costume."He smiled.

"Thanks. You too. Nice….head detail?"Kurt cocked his head. They laughed, heading back to the group. The twins, Wes and David were beginning to throw lemons when a shriek rung out, signaling everyone to head to the corn maze. Blaine and Reed grabbed onto each of Kurt's hands. Kurt sighed, smiling as he squeezed them and headed into the maze. After 10 minutes of murderers, monsters, and Blaine and Reed hiding in Kurt's shirt, they got out safe.

"Let's meet back here for the contest."The twins stated before everyone split up to enjoy the party. Blaine pulled Kurt into the kitchen.

"So, having fun?"Blaine asked. Kurt nodded.

"It's a plus that I get to hold you all night."He smirked. Blaine pouted.

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?"He grinned. Kurt smiled back in thanks."Those fangs look sharp."Blaine stated. Kurt nodded.

"They're real. Made of calcium and everything so I have to brush them. Extremely sharp."He replied. Blaine stared at him for a moment, suddenly smirking. He took out his wand.

"Accio Kurt."He exclaimed. Kurt snorted, walking to him and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"What?" He asked.

"Can I just say you make a very sexy vampire?"Blaine stated, making his boyfriend flash his fangs in a smile.

"Your blood, it sings to me."Kurt said in a Transylvanian accent. Blaine giggled.

"I've always wanted to kiss a vampire."Blaine batted his eyes. Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed him.

…

"Come on!" Wes yelled as he, David, Dwight and the twins ran through the party pulling endless pranks.

"ETHAN! WES! DAVID!" Charlie hollered, walking up soaking wet in a pirate get-up. "You three come with me. YOU TWO stay!" He growled, dragging the snickering group off. Evan stood there.

"You okay?" Dwight asked. Evan hid behind a perfect mask.

"What do you mean? I'm awesome."He replied. Dwight nodded.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong, right?"He touched Evan's shoulder. Evan grinned and nodded. "Well, I'm behind on my exorcisms. See you later."Dwight walked off. Evan's face smoothed out into a blank stare.

"I can't believe he pulled a prank without me."He frowned.

….

"I'm really sorry." Kurt said for the millionth time. Blaine smirked as he cleaned up the blood on his neck.

"Kurt it's okay!"He assured. Kurt placed the bandage onto Blaine's 'love bite'.

"You're gonna have a scar."Kurt stated, kissing the wound. Blaine smirked.

"Totally worth it."He replied. They both burst out laughing.

"Let's enjoy this party." Kurt stated, grabbing Blaine's hand and running into the party.

…

An hour later, Evan sat at the blood-spatter couch by the entrance, resting his head in his hands. "Hey Evan!"Reed stated, making the Tweedle look up.

"Hey Reed."He sighed. The painter saw Ethan, Wes, and David being dragged off and knew the twin must be devastated. Reed held Evan's arm.

"It's okay that you miss him."He stated. Evan bit his lip.

"I'm happy for him, I am! It just gets so hard sometimes."Evan frowned. Reed sat beside him. "He doesn't need me anymore."The twin sniffed, laying his head on Reed's shoulder.

"Don't cry you'll mess up your face."Reed stated, using a bandage on his wrist to dab at Evan's eyes. They laughed.

"So what have you been doing in this terrifying party?"Evan grinned. Reed blushed, showing his hands. A few fingers on each hand were covered in band-aids.

"Paper cuts. Stupid candy."He sighed. Evan took the painter's hands.

"Thank you."He smiled softly. Reed smiled back, standing up.

"Come on sad clown, let's enjoy this party. Dance with me."He stated. Evan smirked, jumping up. They laughed as they danced crazily together.

…

Five minutes later, Blaine led his boyfriend to the entrance and saw that Evan and Reed were there already. "Hey guys! Where are the others?"Kurt asked.

"Apparently they planted white roses in Charlie's red rose garden."Evan sighed. Reed patted his shoulder.

"Dwight's probably off exorcising the building."Kurt added.

"So, are you having fun?"The painter grinned. Kurt and Blaine nodded after shooting a glance at each other. Suddenly the music stopped.

"Ladies and gentleman, monsters and ghouls, the time has come to reveal the winner of the costume contest."A creepy voice filled the room. Kurt was sure it was Han. "Your winner for the Brightman 2011 Halloween Party is…KURT HUMMEL!"It exclaimed. The room exploded in cheers as Evan handed Kurt a plastic jack-o-lantern.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek as the music started up again. Everyone danced the night away.

….

The party was over at 3 AM. The four boys collapsed onto the couches. Reed hissed as he got yet another candy-caused paper cut. Evan smirked as he fixed it up. "And how many injuries have you had tonight Reed?"Kurt asked, snuggling into Blaine's side. Reed pursed his lips and counted his fingers.

"Five."He grinned.

"New record."Blaine stated, petting Kurt's hair.

"It's a Halloween miracle!"Evan added happily. Ethan, Wes, David, and Dwight walked in laughing.

"We're back!"Wes shouted.

"With our heads intact."David grinned. Dwight sat down and gasped.

"Holy shit Kurt!"He shouted.

"Oh god. I knew he'd be the first to see it!"Kurt groaned.

"See what?"Ethan asked. Dwight smirked.

"Really Kurt? Did you really bite him?"He asked, gesturing to Blaine's bandage and the blood stains on Kurt's teeth. Now everyone was looking in awe, horror, and smugness. Kurt was basically too tired to care and was literally falling asleep in Blaine's lap. Blaine slapped the twins' hands away as they poked at the bandage.

"So how was your night Reed?"David asked, plopping on a couch. The painter mumbled something about evil candy.

"How's Charlie?"Kurt yawned.

"Pissed. We got away before he realized we planted the permanent seasonally white roses."Wes smirked. Kurt laughed, fighting to stay awake. Blaine smiled and picked Kurt up.

"Come on Reed."He said as he headed up the stairs.

"I've gotta call Kathrine."David stated, Wes following as he mumbled,

"It's 3 in the morning dude." This left only the twins and Dwight. The hunter yanked off his dinosaur head and pulled out his phone, playing angry birds. Ethan laid his head on Dwight's shoulder to watch. Evan left briefly to get more candy.

"So what did you do at the party?"Ethan asked.

"I partied duh!"Dwight smirked. Ethan laughed. Evan walked back in with a huge bowl of candy. How they always manage to have more, no one knows.

"So what do you say to dinner tomorrow?"Ethan asked. Dwight grinned at the question, but hesitated. He wasn't an idiot. He saw how sad and lost Evan had become since his brother started dating him.

"I'd love to, but I can't."Dwight stated.

"Why?"Ethan cocked his head. Dwight looked over to Evan, who was nibbling on a redvine and listening to music.

"I won't let you ignore your brother anymore."He stated. Ethan stared in shock.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"Ethan, you pulled a prank WITHOUT him today."Dwight informed. "When's the last time you two harassed Windsor with nerf guns?"He smiled sadly. Ethan bit his lip, getting increasingly sad as he realized what he'd done.

"Oh my god. I'm a horrible brother."He mumbled.

"Calm down. This is really easy to fix. Tomorrow you will spend every moment with him and assure him that you need him as much as you always have."Dwight smiled. Ethan grinned back.

"Do you mind if I start now?"He asked. Dwight rolled his eyes, kissing his cheek before shooing him on. The twin sat next to his brother. "Brother dear?"He called, making Evan look up and pull out his ear buds. "I was wondering if you would possibly join me in a battle of the nerf tomorrow. Say around 5?"Ethan smiled sweetly. Evan slowly nodded at the random request.

"Maybe we can do our fair Queen of Hearts a kindness and paint his roses red." He smiled back. They linked arms and let out the biggest Cheshire Cat grin Dwight had seen in a while, once again connected at the hip. Dwight smiled behind his phone. Perhaps sharing wasn't all that bad.


End file.
